


Earthquake

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: 19 is called to a collapse building after an earthquake.some firefighters get trapped and Vic goes to help.it all seems to be going okay until its not.





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts), [CyrusBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/gifts).



Vic was sweeping the parking structure under the hotel, which had collapsed due to a category 4 earthquake. Lucas was at the command centre a block away sending in emergency crews and making them tag out the others.

Then it all went wrong. The team heading to tag out Bishop and Herrera had got trapped under falling debris with them as they were handing over. Lucas ordered an immediate evacuation of the whole structure before it fell down altogether.

“This is Bishop and Herrera we need a team, west side near the stairwell. Smith and Williams from the 118 are trapped under falling rubble and we are surrounded. I repeat we need help west side near the stair well.” Maya shouts into her radio hoping that someone will hear her.

Vic had heard the call and ignored her boyfriend’s evacuation call and headed straight for her friends, she wasn’t that far from their location.

“Vic, where are you going? You heard the chief evacuate!” Travis exclaimed

“He can moan at me later. Maya and Andy need our help now. You coming!” she replied back already heading in their direction.

“Well I’m not going to leave you alone. Ripley is going to be so pissed at you.”

“Let him. We won’t be long.”

Then they are both heading in the direction of the west stairwell. They slow when they see the extent of the fallen wall. It must be at least 3 meters thick, rubble everywhere. They call out to see if anyone can hear them.

Andy and Maya were so relieved to hear their voices. “We’re in here. Hurry these two are losing a lot of blood.”

“Just hold on a little longer. We will get you out of there soon enough.” Travis exclaims. “I’ll go get the equipment you stay here keep them talking.” He says quietly to Vic.

“No! I’ll go. Ripley would never let you back in here. Me on the other hand, I can get away with it.”

“Okay fine. Be careful Vic.”

She nods her head in reply and runs off out to the command centre to grab all the tools she could. Ripley hadn’t caught her yet, but just as she was about to leave he came up behind her.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re not going back in there Vic. Not on my watch. We already have four fire-fighters stuck I don’t need another.”

“They’re my friends, no way are you going to stop me. Travis is waiting for me to get back so I should go.”

She goes to run back when he grabs her arm. He is giving her the eyes he only uses in serious situations. The be careful and make it back out alive eyes. The eyes full of emotion that only she would know. So she gave him the eyes to reply. This non-verbal communication always helped while they were on scene together.

Vic headed back in. She didn’t even notice he was close behind her, Sullivan had taken over the command centre. Lucas was breaking all of the rules he put in place to keep his people safe. He didn’t really care much about the rules when his girl was heading back into a building, against his orders.

“Well I would never have guessed the Chief would break his own rules.”

“Oh come on, I broke those ages ago. I wasn’t always the one to follow the rules.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. She never pictured him as the rule breaker, especially as he is the chief. They both took their time climbing over the rubble carefully back to the stairwell and Travis.

“You brought in the cavalry.” Travis moans.

“He wouldn’t let me come back without him, I kind of had no choice.”

“I’m right here, I can speak for myself.” He retorted “where are they?”

Travis points to where Andy and Maya’s voices were coming from. Lucas got his special heat signature device out from his turnouts and started to find their bodies.

“They’re right here. Best way would be to go in slightly over form their position. Less risk of collapse that way.”

“Yeah we know. We’ve done this before.” Vic tried to joke. His face wasn’t very impressed.

They got to working when the building shook again from another aftershock. This one was more powerful and lasted longer than the rest. Luckily no more of the structure fell. They took the next few layers off and an air hole was opening up so meds could be passed through.

It took them a whole hour and 10 more aftershocks to get a wide enough passage for them to leave. The next job was releasing the trapped fire-fighters. Unfortunately they had passed so it would be a recovery mission for them. Vic and Lucas took Smith as he was one of his old buddies from the academy and the others took Williams.

Lucas and Vic trailed the others. Another aftershock came and they fell to the ground. That wasn’t an aftershock, it was another earthquake. The rumbling went on for 5 minutes. They were going to be all ok until one of the support beams released from its place and landed on top of them both. Vic was trapped on her stomach and his legs were trapped.

“Mayday, Mayday. This is Chief Ripley. Me and Hughes have got caught under a steel support beam and can’t move. We aren’t far from the entrance.” He radios out to the command centre.

“Luke, I’m so sorry I pulled you into this.”

“Hey, I came on my own volition.” He reached his arm out to her and they linked hands squeezing each other firmly.

“We have no way in Chief. The entrance has been blocked by falling debris.” Sullivan’s voice came back over the radio.

“Looks like we’ll be here a while.” She laughed

“Yep. So now we have all this time alone, what do you want to do?” and they laughed some more together.

“How about we just remember the good old times. I might not make it out alive!”

“Don’t be saying that. I can’t lose you, not after everything we’ve been through to be together.”

“HR was easy compared to this.” She keeps trying to lighten up the situation with her charm.

Vic’s eyes close.

“Vic, Vic, you have to stay awake. Victoria open your eyes.” He puts his hand to find her pulse and its getting pretty weak.

“Sully, hurry the hell up. She’s just passed out, I can’t lose her man, I just can’t.”

-x-

Vic was in her own dream land. All of her wonderful memories of Lucas came flooding into her view.

Flirting with him all day at peer reviews. Going for a coffee with him at her favourite breakfast diner not far from her apartment. Him bringing her home to her apartment.

“I had a fun time, with you, tonight. We should, err, we should do this again, sometime Chief. You may seem like a person that doesn’t care, but in reality, you’re not. People need to see more of the real you.” She mutters and stumbles her words.

He had to make her stop talking so he could reply so he kissed her. He only wanted it to be a small soft kiss but she deepened it and they ended up making out.

Once they needed air he quickly went to leave. She grabbed a hold of his arm. “You can’t leave me like this.”

“Like what?” he asked confused.

She pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. She doesn’t really remember what she said but the next thing she remembers is him being pulled up to her apartment. Them ravishing each other, clothes being thrown all around the apartment and then blank.

-x-

She faintly hears Lucas talking to someone.

“Help her first.”

She moans as someone begins prodding her neck. Then they start doing it to her stomach and a sharp shooting pain comes over her, waking her up. “Watch what your doing will you! Oh sorry Trav, I thought you were one of the idiots from 23.”

“One day you will stop moaning about 23!” Lucas and Travis say simultaneously.

It earns a sharp laugh from Sullivan. “How many times has she moaned about 23?”

“I couldn’t keep count after 15. It was the first ever thing she said to me in peer reviews.” Lucas answers his friend.

“I’ve not moaned over 15 times.” That statement earned her a glare from her boyfriend and best friend. “Okay maybe I did, but I was right. You know was right.”

Then she was out cold again. Hearing her friends talk about her so medically was actually scary. She heard some more fire-fighter come in to help release Lucas from his position.

“No, I don’t need your help!” she hears him shout.

It sounds like Herrera was the one to reply. “If you don’t let us help you, I’ll get Vic to release all your secrets.”

“Good luck with that. I seriously don’t need your help.”

“Sit your arse down on that gurney now Rip. I have a lot more secrets than she does and trust me, some you don’t want me to use.” Sullivan argues back sternly. He gives Andy a look like she already knew what he was talking about.

“Fine! You win. You’re not taking me until I know Vic is safe in a rig on the way to Grey Sloan.”

-x-

She feels herself being lifted up and another memory came over. Their first official date in public after HR’s approval. They were both dressed to the 9’s his eyes popping thanks to the blue tie he was wearing. She hadn’t even noticed the dress she chose complimented it until he walked out of the kitchen.

“Shall we just skip the date and go back to bed.” He quizzed.

“Hell no. You can mind fuck me all night, but we are going out to that damn restaurant even if it kills us.”

He wasn’t happy with her answer but he would go with it for her.

The waitress’ eyed them all night and it was getting boring. Everyone staring at them, all night long. They got the cheque and paid before leaving for some other place.

“I’m sorry about that, the customer service is usually really good in there.” Lucas chokes out.

“I didn’t notice.” She says brushing it off even though she noticed every single thing. “How about we head to the park and get some ice-cream?”

“That sounds great. Jaffa cake or Mint chock chip? Let me guess, both!” she nods in reply

“You know me too well, Luke.”

-x-

The sirens begging blaring in her ears as she wakes up again.

“Luke, where’s Luke, I need Luke?”

“He’s in the next ambulance don’t worry. Vic you’re going to be ok.” Travis says calming her down.

“Call him please.”

Travis dials Maya’s number knowing she was in the other aid car with him. She picks up and there is a lot of commotion in the background. “Push another round of epi!” Andy says. Travis hangs up.

“No such luck, I got voice mail.” He says as calmly as he can, but Vic notices the difference in his tone.

“Don’t lie to me! What’s going on? Is he ok?”

He rings one more time. This time the background was quiet.

“Hey Maya, Vic wants to speak with Luke is that ok?”

“Not right now Trav. His injuries are worse than expected.”

“Just one minute, I’m sure that wouldn’t hurt. She needs to know he is ok.”

“Fine!” she relinquishes.

He hand the phone to Vic and Maya does the same for Lucas.

“I love you.” He says crying a little.

“I love you to.” And then she hears the monitor go onto flat line again and the call is cut off.

Vic starts crying uncontrollably. Nothing would stop her from crying until she knew he was okay.

-x-

They arrived at the hospital and they were both handed over to the trauma surgeons on call. He was whisked in one direction and her the other. She was poked and prodded endlessly. They did a fast scan and she needed surgery to tie off some blood vessels that were causing her to pass out.

They prepped her and then sent her down. “How’s Luke?” she asked quizzically as she spotted Andy in the hall. Her face was all the answer she needed.

She began crying. “He’s gone isn’t he? I heard him flat line then the phone cut off.”

“Oh no Vic. Doctors say he will fully recover.”

“Fully recover from what? His legs didn’t look broken.”

“It was a hairline fracture. It sent a clot to his heart that’s why he flat lined but he will be all good, trust me.”

The drugs the doctors had given her pushed themselves into full effect and she woozily fell to sleep.

-x-

No more dreams came through. It was a cold dark place until it wasn’t.

She woke up in a room surrounded by wires and her friends.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Maya stated the obvious.

“Where’s Luke?”

“I’m right here babe.”

Her friends moved out of the way to show the other bed next to hers. Vic reached out her hand to grab his. They squeezed tightly and non-verbally communicated.

“Well that was an adventure I don’t want to do again.” The whole room filled with laughter. “Could you guys give us a minute?”

“Yeah, of course. Have 30, its nearing lunchtime and I’m starving.” Travis puts out there and ushers the others with him.

“So we love each other huh. What’s next then?”

“How about we get married and have a football team of wonderful babies” he suggests and she just laughs it off until she sees his face.

“Oh you were being serious! A football team huh. I though a max of 3 kids.”

“So you’ll marry me then?”

“Well is that you officially asking or not. Coz if you are, totally.”

“Seeing as I can’t reach the other hand this one will have to do.” He pulls the ring out of the ring box in the cabinet beside him and places it on her finger. “Now for those kids, we can’t have an odd number.”

“I can compromise to 4 if you give me extra privileges.”

“Like what?”

She writes them all down on a piece of paper in order of her preference.

“No 3 I can do.”

“So that agreed. If you take off 2 extra weeks a year for vacation we can have four.”

“Yep.”

Travis burst in the door and interrupts. “Is that all your asking for? I thought you were a better negotiator than that. Come on.”

“Leave now!” she orders pointing at the door.

He hangs his head and does as his told.

-x-

It takes them a couple of months to fully recover together before they could return to work. They decided to move in together and Travis had to do all of the heavy lifting as punishment.

“You know, now you’re going to be the first lady of the fire department, what privileges will 19 get?” Travis questioned.

“None if you don’t get your but moving. It’s nearly dark out.”

“Well at least I was at work all day, same can’t be said for others.” He looked between the both of them.

“We are on medical leave, you have no excuse Montgomery.”

“How many times do I have to say outside work I’m Travis?”

They all head back in when the last box is finally moved. It was tiresome work for all involved. They ordered a pizza and sat watching Netflix the rest of the night and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

She has all she’s ever wanted a wonderful partner, the best friends she could ask for, a great job and most importantly the bean growing inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading write your thoughts in the comments. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for more vicley updates.


End file.
